zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Gondola Ride
The nights of Sahara Square, how wonderfull they always look. With the moon and stars glowing in the sky gloriously at midnight, it´s almost like there´s magic in the air at that district. And sometime, something magical does happen in there too. Which was what was going on with me there that day. A big celebration had been held at the city that night, with me and Judy finally getting married. I used to think that the day I reunited with her had been the happiest day in my life, but that was before this happened. Words cannot describe how great I felt. I had loved that sweetheart of a bunny ever since we were children, which is when it started out as a caring, strong friendship. However, even as we grew up and spent years apart, there was still a spark inside our hearts that was waiting to burst into flames after all the things we had been through together. When we met again during the mystery we were solving, that was when it finally happened, and the rest is history. Being the big star Judy was at that moment in Sahara Square, it had been a big wedding at the Palm Tree hotel, with all of our friends and many admirers of the city´s first rabbit belly dancer attending the whole event. It was nice to see the event make it to the news and everything, even though it doesn’t matter to me all that much. All that really matters to me is my doe´s happiness. Now, we had just left the party, which had been a ton of fun too. The carrot blueberry cake was delicious, and all the music and dancing was a ton of fun too. Also good to see that my dear old friend Flash was fast enough to catch the bouquet as Judy and I left the party. However, instead of going back home in a car, we were doing something a little different that night. We were having a gondola ride in the moonlight, which would eventually lead to the boat that´d take us to our honeymoon location in Outback Island. Both of us thought it´d be a nice way to celebrate our first night as husband and wife. There I stood, in my finest suit at the edge of the gondola, looking at the moon and the stars. I could still see some of the fireworks from our wedding there in the sky, but otherwise it looked very beautiful and peaceful that night. Very fitting for the occasion. Yet even that sight paled in comparison to Judy, who stood there by my side. She looked so gorgeous and beautiful in her silky white wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, a matching sash, veil and a tiara. With the way moonlight shined upon her and her wedding dress there, she looked so shiny and purely white there, like something out of a dream. And I thought her look as a belly dancer was the loveliest thing I had ever seen. In her eyes, I could also see something else shining. As I looked closer, I noticed how it was a tear of joy. “So this is where our paths have led us….and I´m so happy about it”, she said. “I would´ve never chosen another path, if I wouldn´t have gotten to share it with you”, I walked towards the rabbit as the gondola kept going. During the ride, we saw some of the finest sights in the whole district. From fancy city lights to huge palm trees and buildings resembling architecture from the 1001 Nights, it all looked marvelous at night. Almost like we had entered a totally different world. As the fireworks still kept popping in the sky occasionally, I clasped Judy´s paw as she looked at me. Mrs. Judy Wilde still had that golden amethyst ring in her paw that I had placed there, matching her eyes. The perfect ring for the queen of my heart. “What a great wedding. Rather simple and modest in comparison to other celebrity weddings, but I like it that way”, I thought. “Indeed. Just by being ourselves is how things work the best for us. And that is one of the reasons why I love you too”, she placed her paws on my shoulders. I responded by moving her tiara a bit so that I could stroke the soft fur on her forehead. With her eyes closed and heart beating, she was really enjoying it. “I don´t know what adventures my life as a detective or your dancer career has in store for the future…but whatever it is, it´s going to be something we will experience and share together”, I said. “Sometimes we come across things we don´t expect, like when I found my calling in my career. Many of the best things that have happened in my life have come off as a surprise, and I can see us coming across other great unexpected things in the future too. I too can´t wait to experience them with you”, my bunny bride leaned her head closer to my chest. Judy was indeed right, for both of us had found love in an unexpected place too after all. That’s how things are in the city we know and love: anyone can be anything. “You´re the greatest thing that has ever come out of Sahara Square”, I petted her ears, which were put on a nice ponytail, similar to the one she sometimes had during her belly dances. The gondola ride kept going, as it reached some of the highest parts of the district. That was also where the moon shined the brightest, with an ocean of stars surrounding it. What a heavenly sight it was. I turned back to Judy, lifting her veil up a bit so I could see her happily shining purple eyes in all of their glory. She looked lovingly at me with a coy smile on her face. “Even with all the fame and stardom in the world, I wouldn’t be happy without you in my life. There is only one Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and he is who my heart belongs to”, Judy hugged me. It sounded wonderful to hear that. My wife was just as lovely on the inside as she was on the outside. Even though she was as attractive as a female mammal could get, it was really her heart, kindness and bravery that had made me fall for her. Especially after all the good things she had done to me. “It´s a decision that you´ll never have to regret in your life, I promise you. I´ll be the most loyal and loving husband that you can ever imagine”, I gazed deep in her eyes, meaning every word. “Oh Nick….” I could see her eyes getting misty again. Underneath the desert moon, the two newlywed mammals kissed, even more passionately than when we were pronounced husband and wife. Flirtatiously, Judy draped her veil around me so that she could pull me closer to her for another kiss. As a dancer, she loved doing that trick on me at times. It was like an icing on the cake that day. We had already made our vows of love, but this was what really sealed it for us. No force on earth could break the bond between the belly dancer rabbit and the fox detective. “I love you, Mrs. Judy Wilde”, I whispered to her as I kissed the girl of my dreams. “Mrs Judy Wilde…how I love the sound of that”, Judy sighed in a husky voice. “So it begins…a whole new life for you and I”, I thought to myself. Never before had young hearts been beating so loudly in Sahara Square as ours were during the night. I couldn’t wait for our honeymoon. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Wedding stories Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love Stories